


《数独游戏》9.5

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	《数独游戏》9.5

（ 浴室play？）

樱井一边按亮浴室的灯，一边把二宫往墙上推。抛却了所谓“教师身份”的他早已卸下了平时的形象，脑海中情欲悄然脱缰，他只想把这个少年，用力地，狠狠地，塞进自己怀中。

他忍了太久。

无论课堂上或走廊里，每次眼神相遇都让他一阵恍惚，那夕阳里二宫的主动一吻更是让他差点失控。现在，终于有机会，好好地——

这次的吻不带任何试探意味，只是两把烈火最直接的交锋。嘴唇相碰的瞬间，即是号角的吹响。

樱井的舌头毫不客气不断地向二宫口腔深处探索，把那人搅得，只能在吻的空隙里张大嘴发出色情的喘息，脱离控制的口水顺着二宫的嘴角流下，牵出一条条淫靡亮线。灼热的呼吸喷在一处，每次红舌的直接相碰，二宫都猛地战栗，身子便软了几分，逐渐瘫下，靠樱井更紧。

二宫用残余的理智睁开眼，面前的樱井老师双眼发红已如一只发狂的野兽，他最后的理智便也坍塌，闭上眼任那野兽在自己脖子上肆意啃咬，吸吮出点点红痕。

野兽的双手也不安分。隔着布料揉搓着二宫已抬头的肉棒，在樱井娴熟的刺激中，二宫感到胯下已经胀的发疼。樱井的手指每邪恶地点一下肉棒的尖端，二宫都身子一抖，喉咙里溢出难耐的轻哼。

“嗯……哈……不要……”

一声一声挠在樱井的心尖上。

那逐渐被情欲朦胧了的茶色双眸也看得樱井兽性难压。

隔着布料终究是消不了火，樱井快速地脱下两人的衣服，扳过二宫的身子，让他双手撑着洗手台，面对镜子背对自己。

一只手继续着对二宫肉棒的刺激，另一只手扶着自己已然高耸的性器，在二宫白嫩的臀瓣上摩擦着，肉与肉碰撞的快感让他不禁发出野兽般的低吼。

二宫睁眼，看到镜子里自己淫乱的表情，白皙身体蒙上情欲的粉红，羞耻感与胯下不断传来的快感交织，肉棒竟更硬了几分。他反感着这般敏感的身体，却又在樱井的抚弄下，颤抖着身子轻喘连连。

温热的水流拍在发烫的两具身体上，浴室里瞬间升起潮湿水雾。有了水流声的掩饰，二宫无需被羞耻感强迫着克制，叫得更加忘我。樱井趁他不注意用沐浴露做好了润滑，把一根手指伸进后穴的时候，二宫更是身子往前一缩，猛地哭叫出声。

“啊不行……嗯啊……樱井老师……”

突然的疼痛袭来让二宫肉棒一软。但这含泪的娇喘模样却是给樱井火上浇油，胯下的胀痛让他恨不得赶快深入那湿热的禁地。

没给他多久喘息的机会，樱井便借着润滑放进了第二根手指，逼迫自己耐下性子去抚慰二宫的肉棒，前面传来的快感下穴口便也逐渐放松，然后，樱井送入了第三根。并开始加快了手指进出的速度，指尖感受到的小穴的温度和热情的吮吸让樱井近乎发狂，突然，娇嗔的哼变成了迷乱的叫，甚至带了哭腔，二宫身体剧烈地一蜷，小穴紧缩。

“啊那里……呜呜呜不行……哈啊……”

樱井终于再也无法克制，朝那一开一合的穴口顶入了自己坚挺如铁的巨大性器，对准那让身下人爽到失控的一点，开始了持续的猛攻。

“呜呜呜哈啊……嗯……樱井老师……不行……啊……”

被水雾模糊了的镜子照出两个紧贴的朦胧身形。水流声混杂着二宫的叫声，与樱井的粗喘和下体碰撞的淫靡声音充斥着狭小的空间。

在樱井熊熊燃烧的欲火下，两人不断变换姿势，二宫被干得连喘息都没了力气，腿软着，只有前端一次一次在灭顶袭来的快感中射出白浊液体。

樱井也不知疲倦地把数发射到二宫穴内，最后趴在二宫身上，把已疲软的性器退出二宫身体，穴口开合着，樱井的精华顺着那纤细白皙的大腿，缓缓流下。


End file.
